


love is just a euphemism

by caesarous



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, if i used any more «распад атома» quotes i’d have to add georgy ivanov as my co-author nk, well as it is he’s dead so it’s not like he can sue me
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarous/pseuds/caesarous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <em>you’ve failed me</em> anyway</p><p>Сынхён говорит: хлопни в ладоши три раза.<br/>
Сынхён говорит: подпрыгни дважды и достань до солнца.<br/>
Сынхён говорит: скажи мне, кого ты любил, и я скажу, кто ты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is just a euphemism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roregore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roregore/gifts).



Вечером они гуляют по набережной Генриха IV, заглядываясь на Нотр-Дам, вырезанный в небе, как объёмный картонный вкладыш в энциклопедии по готической архитектуре. Через Святую Капеллу, как кислородный коктейль через соломинку, можно выпить весь Млечный Путь, который за гирляндой фонарей и окон едва видно.

Все дороги ведут в Рим, все сердца — в Париж.

— Если бы этот город был ещё немного прекраснее, я бы сравнил его с тобой.

Чжиёну кажется, что он никогда этого не говорил. Ему кажется, что все слова в его жизни сводились к этому.

— Признания в любви? Уже? — Сынхён смеётся, медленно моргая, и, как не удержавшийся на жёлто-зелёном бордюре ребёнок, оступается, врезаясь своим плечом в его плечо. Весенняя кожанка Чжиёна уязвлённо скрипит, и ему под ней тепло. — Мы даже не дошли до Эйфелевой башни.

— Ты устанешь, и я не понесу тебя на руках.

Сынхён безнадёжно вздыхает, с преувеличенной ранимостью сгорбив спину, и Чжиёну хочется по-мальчишески хохотать во все неровные, крепкие зубы, вернуться домой с утреннего мороза, а ещё неторопливо гладить его волосы, пахнущие самым отвратительным на свете шампунем с алоэ, от которого всегда слезятся глаза, когда Чжиён целует его в лоб.

— Ну и где же вся романтика, хён?

Чжиён молча смотрит на его ладони в фонарном свете.

 

Беженцы под мостом на Quai d’Austerlitz играют в твистер и шахматы: расставляют ноги, палатки, фигуры по доске. Под мостом на Quai d’Austerlitz в темноте Сынхён держит его руку.

За перилами вода, как обгоревшее зеркало, плещется цветами пирса, и вместо Эйфелевой башни они спускаются к зелёному арт-кафе на причале и покупают еду для нескольких десятков людей, которые, как они, знают, что быть дома иногда становится слишком больно.

 

*

 

Сынхён смотрит на Нику Самофракийскую. Чжиён смотрит на него, потому что это Париж и ему никогда не было так страшно.

Чжиён всегда смотрит на Сынри и видит Ли Сынхёна.

— Даже без лица она такая красивая.

Это слишком удобная метафора, чтобы так быстро сдаться, но Сынхён торопливо поворачивается к нему и смеётся, по-ребячески показывая зубы.

— Ради бога, только ничего не говори.

Чжиён хочет демонстративно отвернуться к бесчеловечной мировой прелести, но она улыбается так очаровательно и просто и никак не возьмёт его за руку.

Чжиён вдыхает пыль, морщится полушутя.

— Город романтики плачет о твоём равнодушии.

— Ты путаешь романтику и дешёвые любовные романы, — Сынхён ласково постукивает костяшками пальцев по его рёбрам, смотря в сторону выхода. На секунду свет падает так странно, что Чжиён не узнаёт его глаза. — Пойдём, хён, она будет здесь до августа.

— А ты?

Сынхён улыбается неуверенно, до последнего нежно, чего-то боясь и отказываясь чему-то уступать.

— Я буду здесь ни днём дольше тебя.

Где — «здесь»? В Париже, в моей жизни, на этой земле?

— «Ни днём дольше» не то же самое, что всегда, — Чжиён по-детски протягивает к нему руку; глаза у него старые и грустные, как отказ.

Сынхён качает головой, как заводная игрушка с маленькой стыдливой улыбкой, которую не научили ничему другому.

— Почему?

— Потому что это Париж. — Мягче: — Мы не дома.

Чжиён улыбается с видимой горечью. Горечь. Гора с плеч. Голову с плеч. Ника Самофракийская потеряла голову; ты потерял голову от любви, а потом от боли.

— Тогда пойдём быстрее домой, — смеясь, Чжиён кладёт руку ему на плечо, быстро, как компромисс, и уводит в императорский сад, где их опять увидят, всегда будут видеть статуи без лиц.

Смотря им в спину, как в сеульское ночное небо, тысячью невидящих глаз, Ника Самофракийская не может проговорить: «Горе победителям».

Чжиён всё равно её слышит.

 

Потому что это Париж.

Париж, город любви.

 

*

 

В Соборе Парижской Богоматери самая красивая в мире месса. В Ватикане Сынхёна не было с ним.

— Что мы здесь делаем? — шепчет Сынхён. Глупый. Отражённый в витражах свет красит его волосы, и он похож на калейдоскоп даже больше, чем обычно. На него, как на небо, больно смотреть.

— Тише, — говорит Чжиён, сжав на мгновение его пальцы. — Тише.

Если прислушаться, то услышишь, как с венца на каменный пол капают кровь и сухие листья. От ладана у Чжиёна болит голова.

— Повторяй за мной. — Вместо: «Смотри на мои губы».

По-французски они говорят с Богом, как с посторонним, который, сквозь тысячу других вещей, думает о них. Чжиён думает о том, что у Сынхёна, наверное, очень тёплые ладони и болит горло; трудно представить, что когда-то можно было думать о чём-то ещё.

 _Под Твоей раной_ , говорит Чжиён, и Сынхён хочет то ли повторить за ним, то ли его поцеловать, _укрой меня_.

Чжиён смотрит, как в иссиня-фиолетовом свете нежнеет его лицо, почти доброе, бесчеловечное. Чжиёну становится трудно дышать, как в католической церкви.

— Во имя Отца, и Сынри, и Святого Духа. Аминь.

Покраснев, Сынхён задерживает на нём взгляд, но тут же, опомнившись, спешно отворачивается к кресту, как будто до него кто-то смог найти спасение в том, чтобы быть распятым. Чжиёну хочется рассмеяться в его щёку.

 

*

 

Чжиён привёл его в самый известный ресторан на Монпарнасе, а Сынхён смотрит на него с мальчишески влюблённой улыбкой и пьёт колу за пять с половиной евро. У Чжиёна в бокале лучшее вино Ротонды, Saint-Emillion две тысячи шестого года, и он берёт стакан и отпивает с того края, где только что были губы Сынхёна, всё ещё едва улыбающиеся. Их пальцы не касаются, когда Сынхён, хмурясь напоказ, тянет к Чжиёну руку, потому что это не любовная комедия и они на публике, а у колы ржавчина-послевкусие синтетического сахарозаменителя и смерти, поэтому Чжиёну вдвойне тоскливо.

— Как ты можешь пить эту дрянь?

Сынхён осторожным, излишне материнским жестом придвигает стакан обратно к себе; его по-детски надутые в доброжелательной обиде губы дёргаются по краям, пытаясь не улыбаться. Хочется досадливо рассмеяться на его глупость и поздний кариес, но у Чжиёна сердце бьётся с какой-то тяжёлой нежностью, которая туго, как оборванная резина, отдаётся в горло.

— Значит, домой ты пешком пойдёшь?

Самое лучшее вино Ротонды не такое игристое, как его глаза.

—  _Ха_ , — смеётся Чжиён его наглому тону или своим банальным, аляповатым сравнениям — непонятно. — Какой ты дерзкий, макнэ.

Сынхён загадочно, напоказ скромно улыбается в свой стакан. Пузырьки, шипя, лопаются, и капли колы попадают ему на губы. Чжиён всё равно бы его поцеловал, и, наверное, любить кого-то так сильно — даже вреднее сахарозаменителя.

Чжиён просит счёт и не глядя даёт гарсону пару крупных банкнот. Сынхён молча смотрит на него и, как Мона Лиза, то ли улыбается, то ли смеётся над ним.

— Пойдём, — говорит Чжиён, протягивая Сынхёну руку. — Мы ещё успеем на Эйфелеву башню.

— Я не допил колу. — Сынхён отпивает с задумчиво-важным, унылым видом, как сомелье.

— Только не говори, что она тебе дороже, чем Эйфелева башня.

— В этом ресторане дороже будет даже вода.

— Там есть карусель.

У него, как у ребёнка, светится всё лицо, когда он берёт Чжиёна за руку и не отпускает, встав из-за стола. Если бы Чжиён вёл дневники, он бы вспомнил: «Это было так прекрасно, что не может кончиться со смертью». Вместо этого он ведёт Сынхёна к набережной, где с другого конца Парижа Эйфелева башня кажется даже ближе, чем дом.

 

*

 

Чжиён идёт по улице Святого Антуана, как по австрийскому подиуму Карла Лагерфельда. Лица с фасадов смотрят отовсюду: как катятся, стираясь в пыль, головы Людовика XVI и Ники Самофракийской, как его Лабутены попеременно цепляют камни, будто он пил с утра, беспробудно. Фотовспышки солнечных лучей, пронизывающих облака, как сахарную вату, смывают Июльскую колонну в одно позолоченное болотно-зелёное убожество.

Гений свободы стоит на костях. Сынхён ушёл по твоим этим утром.

— Мсье! Добрый день, мсье! Как поживаете?

Бездомный старик протягивает к нему пустой картонный стаканчик с кофейными разводами, как медь, потемневшую от времени руку и всю свою надежду. Поминутно становится холодно, как перед дождём, пока солнце не проявляется фотоплёнкой из-за туч. Холодно. Солнечно. В стаканчике пусто, в карманах пусто, без него пусто. И холодно без него.

Зачем нужно, чтобы всходило солнце, если я так одинок.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Чжиён, снимая в подрагивающие — от радости, жадности, страха — руки старика пальто дороже, чем выходящие балконами на Бастилию квартиры в третьем округе.

Вымой после себя посуду, Чжиён,  _пожалуйста_.

 _Пожалуйста_ , не забудь про шарф, ты же замёрзнешь.

Не держись со мной за руки, _пожалуйста_ , люди смотрят.

И если я разобью все тарелки в доме, буду пить из горла и надену куртку с карманами глубже Сены, ты останешься? Пожалуйста, останься. Я даже брошу курить, пока ты на меня смотришь.

— Спасибо, мсье! (смазливо) Дай вам бог здоровья!

У старика глаза горят, как золотой Гений в закипающем солнце, но, как от невыносимого блеска, Чжиён отворачивается от его счастья и идёт в ту же сторону, откуда только что пришёл, потому что перед глазами всё смазывается, будто сквозь воду или расфокусированные линзы, и становится совершенно плевать, куда, кроме дома, идти.

 _Этот ребёнок_ , вспоминает по дороге голос в его голове,  _слишком талантлив, чтобы жить долго_. И, может, это совсем не талант приводит его к фортепиано на улице де Бушери, 37, где на втором букинистическом этаже книжного магазина кто-то грязными руками играет нежного, грустного Дебюсси с нулевого километра.

Чжиён слушает спиной к окну, влажный ветер с Сены раздувает волосы на шее, и он стоит, опираясь плечом о шкаф, и крепко держит в руках Уайльда, потому что подойти и поцеловать — страшно, даже в Париже, в городе любви.

Чжиён прикрывает глаза под “Rêverie” и почти позволяет себе уснуть, потому что во сне он всегда видит Сынхёна, —  _он всегда видит Сынхёна_ , — и вот Сынхён сидит перед ним, белые клавиши, белые волосы, белые пальцы — точные, как метроном: стук, стук, стук. Пальцы бьют по костям (клавиш? рёбер?); играют Дебюсси, играют на память, играют в прятки, играют вничью: у победы нет головы, у жизни нет смысла, Сынхёна нет с ним.

Чжиёну вдруг становится тошно, он просыпается резко, как неудавшийся утопленник, бездумно сминает томик Уайльда в узкую книжную щель на полке и бежит вниз по лестнице; бежит оттуда, где Сынхёна нет, туда, куда он не вернётся. За спиной стеклянные гирлянды, стеклянные человеческие глаза, шотландский выговор, перетекающий на веранду из секции по средневековой истории, подслеповатый ливерпульский акцент с кассы. Перед ним, издеваясь, стоит Нотр-Дам, «красота — ничто иное, как начало ужаса», и Чжиёну — сквозь неестественное, трупное спокойствие — страшно; он замедляется, в венке из взглядов святых и горгулий (одно и то же, одно и то же), и проходит мимо с таким глухонемым безразличием, перед которым даже само мировое уродство захотело бы рухнуть.

Он останавливается на пешеходном переходе улицы д’Арколь. В груди кости трутся, колются друг о друга, как у крошечной птицы. У него разрывчато болит сердце.

— Твою мать, — Чжиён говорит скачущим, звонко-оглохшим голосом. — Твою же мать.

Сынхён ушёл, пока он спал. Чжиён проснулся утром, позвал его — раз, два, — с грубой тоской улыбнулся левому предплечью, почти что-то обещая. Это Париж — он встал с кровати, позавтракал, принял душ и подобрал бургунди Ив Сен-Лорана к своим новым голубым линзам. Это  _Париж_  — даже из-за Сынхёна он не забыл пригладить коротковатые, вечно выбивающиеся из укладки волосы на затылке.

Чжиён останавливается на пешеходном переходе улицы д’Арколь. Тысячи человеческих страданий на один квадратный камень мостовой, и его среди них не отличить: кислые розоватые слёзы и жжение в спешных порезах на подбородке, куда затекла прелестная, навсегда испорченная бургунди Ив Сен-Лорана.

Он стоит в самом центре Парижа в одной рубашке, жалкий, грязно плачущий, и не видит ничего.

 

*

 

Море волнуется раз.

Чжиён смотрит, как поднимается и опускается грудь Сынхёна, как на неё падает фонарный свет, когда он, не зная, куда спрятать от обиды взгляд, отворачивается к окну.

Сынхён моргает раз. Море волнуется два. Сынхён волнуется не за него.

Даже детские считалки Чжиён может сделать о Ли Сынхёне. Это талант, наверное. С ним долго не живут.

(С талантом? С Чжиёном?)

— Ты хоть знаешь, как я за тебя, — Сынхён давится горечью, которая щипала Чжиёну глаза на переходе д’Арколь. Нескрываемо громко дышит, как земля перед грозой.

— Привет, — если бы улыбка могла, как кулак или розовый бутон, налиться всей твоей болью и, распустившись, сломать ему рёбра, Чжиён бы хмурился до конца своих дней, — а что ты здесь делаешь? Опоздал на самолёт, Сынри?

Сынхён, кажется, хочет его ударить. У него такие страшные глаза, будто ему не всё равно.

— Я же сказал, что не брошу тебя, — говорит он тихо, в лицо. Может быть, он совсем ничего не боится.

— Ты ушёл под утро, даже не попрощавшись, и ещё в Лондоне я оценил бы шутку, правда, но это Париж, Сынхён,  _какого хера_?

Сынхён молчит, как будто он Атлант и от одного выдоха может упасть на колени и разбить мир. Легко выбирать между миром и чужим сердцем.

Чжиён смеётся от сигарет и боли грубо, у него от удушья кружится голова, и он, кажется, пошатывается в сторону — ха, боже — двуспальной кровати, потому что стоять и смотреть, как Сынхён опять опять  _опять_  его не выбирает, у Чжиёна больше не хватает терпения.

— Хён? Что случилось? — он говорит уязвлённо, грустно, почти испуганно и немножко даже ласково. — Ты пил?

Чжиён падает на матрас, раскинув руки, и, не переставая улыбаться, кивает с закрытыми глазами и уверенностью, которую в себе не чувствует, в сторону пустого места рядом с собой.

— А что ещё делают проигравшие? — говорит он разочарованно и ждёт, как всегда, что Сынхён отстранится, отпустит его руку, болезненно, неловко рассмеётся, как если бы ему хотелось быть где угодно на свете, где Чжиёна нет рядом с ним.

Чжиён влюбился в победу и сыграл вничью. Шах и мат, шах и мат, шах и мат шах и блядь как мне теперь жить дальше.

Матрас прогибается совсем рядом, и вот, не открывая глаз, можно подумать, что он всегда будет лежать с тобой, что до него можно дотронуться, если только протянешь руку.

Хочется рассмеяться. Это всё очень бесполезно.

— Сынри, сон-ри. Я засыпаю и вижу тебя. Я иду по жизни, как лунатик, по мучительному, неуловимому ощущению жизни.

— Если бы ты пел ещё слаще, я бы подумал, что ты поэт или соловей, — говорит Сынхён так кротко, так нежно, будто его это смешит, но он слишком тебя любит. Или совсем нет.

— Я открываю глаза, — Чжиён выдыхает слова в потолок, как дым от золотых Мальборо, чтобы не пачкать стены, — и ты рассеиваешься, как свет.

— Глупый какой. — Сынхён осторожно, боясь просить разрешения вслух (гордость хрупкая, как старинная ваза в затемнённом зале Лувра), но Чжиёна боясь всё же больше, теребит его чёлку, не совсем касаясь лба. — Я ухожу, когда ты спишь.

Чжиён кривит губы, не смея улыбаться и отказываясь плакать, как глазастый мальчуган со вспоротыми коленками и шепелявым месивом слов из боли и восторга.

— Ты же понимаешь, что теперь я никогда не смогу уснуть?

— Да, а ещё умрёшь от любви, спасёшь принцессу из цепких лап рыцаря и до конца вечности будешь един своей душой с душою Давида, аминь. — Сынхён с полугрубой, бесконечно очарованной улыбкой стирает пальцы о его виски, почти снисходительно, но нежно, нежно, лучше, чем милосердие. — Париж ударил тебе в голову, хён; уезжай.

— М-хм. — Чжиён перебирает его пальцы, смотрит, как при свете блестят ногти. Хочет сжать его руку, как корочку рассыхающейся по страницам книги: не обманешь, не соберёшь, измажешься в царапинах.

— Куда мне ударил ты?

Хочет покатать пальцами жилки под запястьем. Натянуть, как струны, и отпустить, не оборвав, чтобы они смеялись.

Сынхён приоткрывает рот, не говоря ни слова, только готовясь к чему-то и дыша очень тихо. Чжиён со вздохом думает щёлкнуть его по лбу. Губами. Поцеловать в лоб и оцарапать переносицу. Хочется сделать по маленькой пакости за каждый сломанный у веры палец. Я отпустил Его руку, и Ты не взял моей.

— Ещё лучше: а куда ты меня, — Чжиён смешливо заглядывается на тугие вены в его шее, —  _не_  ударил?

Как пощёчина, его взгляд не поднимается выше скул.

— Я, — он будто давится, и Чжиёну вдруг становится так нестерпимо страшно, что он подползает близко и спешно кладёт свои ладони поверх его рта.

У Сынхёна в глазах слёзы злости и обиды, как у языческого бога.  _Кто бы от тебя отрекался_ , думает Чжиён почти беззаботно.

— Прости, — бормочет слова, чьего веса не чувствует, — я, наверное, немного перебрал.

Сынхён с трудом, больно моргает. Раз, два. Поднимает вздрагивающие руки к своему лицу и кладёт их поверх рук Чжиёна; ладоням тепло и щекотно.

— О город романтики, — с наивным, мечтательным придыханием шепчет Чжиён, пока Сынхён целует его пальцы. — Надо было надеть шлем, гм?

Сынхён улыбается грустно, всё ещё с полутонами злого огорчения.

— Я никогда тебя не ударю, — говорит он серьёзно, как ребёнок, когда поцелуев, как воздуха, начинает не хватать.

Прислонившись лбом ко лбу, Чжиён верит в него, хотя знает лучше.

— В самое, блядь, сердце, — зажмуривается с болезненным обожанием. — Пятьдесят очков — забирай свой приз, победитель.

Подставляя рёбра, Чжиён обнимает его за плечи и вдыхает глубже, пока можно.

— Зачем мне приз, — говорит Сынхён куда-то в его щёку, пальцами осторожно обводя контуры позвонков под рубашкой, как через тёмно-синюю копировальную бумагу, — когда есть ты?

Чжиён смеётся своим человеческим, огрубелым голосом, целует его за наивность и потому, что всегда хочется.

— Одно и то же.

 

*

 

Сынхён говорит: хлопни в ладоши три раза.

Сынхён говорит: подпрыгни дважды и достань до солнца.

Сынхён говорит: скажи мне, кого ты любил, и я скажу, кто ты.

Он говорит:

— Хён, просыпайся.

Сквозь сон Чжиён открывает глаза и (смысл жизни? бог?) — всё то же — его лицо. Сынхён улыбается ему; в утреннем свете он выглядит человечным.

— Доброе утро, — говорит он тихо, целуя Чжиёна в лоб. От запаха алоэ, как всегда, нестерпимо хочется плакать. — Зачем ты встал так рано?

Солнце идёт ему, думает Чжиён. Он должен чаще задерживаться утром, чтобы Чжиён мог смотреть на него часами, как на Нику в Лувре. Она останется до августа.

— Ты сказал мне проснуться, — говорит Чжиён.

Сынхён целует его скулы.

— Я молчал, хён.

Может быть, это даже правда.

— Я больше никого, — говорит Чжиён, — кроме тебя, не вижу. Ты мне снишься. Ты говоришь проснуться — во сне, здесь, у меня в голове, — и я просыпаюсь и вижу твоё лицо.

Чжиён пытается найти слова, перевести дыхание, любить его меньше, так, чтобы можно было без него жить дальше; простых, убедительных слов, воздуха нет нигде.

— А мне сегодня снилась эта сказка о лётчике, — Сынхён дышит в его шею. У него твёрдый, но бесконечно виноватый голос. — Маленький принц трижды смеялся, и он трижды говорил маленькому принцу, что не оставит его.

Сынхён поднимает голову и долго смотрит на него. Чжиён не хочет смеяться.

— Я тебя не оставлю.

Чжиён не хочет смеяться.

— Я тебя не оставлю.

В раскрытых настежь окнах света столько, что слезятся глаза, как от поцелуя в лоб.

— Я тебя не оставлю.

 _Тебе покажется, что мне больно_ , должен ответить Чжиён. _Покажется даже, что я умираю. Так уж оно бывает_.

— Я не маленький принц, — говорит Чжиён. — Я не дам тебе уйти.

— Я знаю.

Сынхён держит его руку.

 

*

 

В две тысячи одиннадцатом Чжиён потерял пряжку в форме сердца; Сынхён поцеловал его запястье и, смеясь, сказал: «У тебя всегда будет моё».

— С днём рождения, — говорит Сынхён. — Теперь у тебя есть оба.

У Чжиёна в горле такой ком стоит, что уже нет горла, только ком.

— Где ты её взял?

— В городе любви, конечно. Разве по ней не заметно? — Сынхён улыбается, но у него глаза тоскливее, чем Хан. — Помнишь, ты думал, что я бросил тебя одного? — Чжиёну страшно, но он кивает. — Прости, хён. Я не мог сказать.

— Дурак ты. — Чжиён кладёт голову ему на плечо, и оно тёплое и, как плаха, жёсткое. Сентиментальный, глупый мальчишка. — Спасибо, Сынхён.

Чжиён обнимает его за шею и вдыхает так глубоко, что болит голова.

— И я тебя не оставлю, — говорит Чжиён.

Сынхён смеётся.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write again and say  
> how much i’ve failed you.


End file.
